123Bramblepelt123's Warrior cat Challenge!
by Nightmare's Biggest Lie
Summary: This challenge deals with Bramble's made up challenge. I have to write stories about certain cats I make up. I claim all the cats I put in the stories due to me making them up but credit to Erin Hunter for the clans.
1. A cat who wants to be a kitty pet

**Hard Decision**

** "C'mon Blackivy you can do it!" urged a dark brown tom. The white she-cat with a black tail and paws yowled in pain, cramping up. A spasm shocked through her, a tiny wet body slipped out. The brown tom fiercely licked the small black and ginger kit. "Tom, alive" he purred. Blackivy smiled but then another spasm came. Another wet kit slipped out, and the medicine cat started licking once again. "She-cat, alive" he murmured. Blackivy craned her neck to look at her kits. "Their beautiful.." she whispered. "Sure are" purred the tom. "Thank you so much Cedartooth, can you please bring Redblaze in here?" Blackivy gratefully asked. Cedartooth smiled and nodded, he left the nursery. To his sight he saw and lithe but large red tabby tom pacing back and forth. "Redblaze!" he called. The tom jumped and rushed over, "How is she?! Is she ok?! How many kits?!" he worriedly asked. "Go and look for yourself" the older tom murmured, Redblaze nodded and rushed into the nursery. "Redblaze! Come look! Their so beautiful" Blackivy cried out. He padded up cautiously and then a proud smile appeared on his face. "They are" he murmured. "What should we name them?" Blackivy asked curiously. "How about the tom should be named..Patchkit" she meowed, "after Patchpelt, your father" she looked up at him. Redblaze smiled, "Of course, the she-cat should be called..." he looked at the tiny red fluff ball. "Emberkit, after your brave grandmother, Emberstar." he purred.**

"Emberpool! Emberpool!" a yowl awoke the long-haired Windclan medicine cat. "Huh? Yes?" she said sleepily, standing up and stretching. "Its Blossomleaf! A fox attacked her. She's bleeding heavily!" the small she-cat called to Emberpool. "Calm down Deerpaw, bring her in immediately" the she-cat sighed and gathered her herbs. "Yes ma'am!" Deerpaw raced out of the large den. _**Great..more injured cats, first it was Birdfall with a incident with a Thunderclan patrol..then Dawnstar with a badger attack..now Blossomleaf..dear Starclan help me. **_Emberpool looked over to see the tortoiseshell leaning on a black and gray warrior while Deerpaw nervously circled them. "Over here!" Emberpool called to them. Blossomleaf fell to the mossy sheet of ground, groaning. Emberpool chewed some chervil leaves and spat it out on her flank wound. Blossomleaf hissed in pain, "Shush" Emberpool muttered. She collected some cobwebs and lightly put it on the warrior's wound, keeping the paste there. "Now go to your nest and rest, Breezeclaw report the injury to Dawnstar. And Deerpaw...for Starclan's sake calm down!" the red she-cat ordered. The cats left the medicine cat den without a word. Emberpool sighed watching them leave. Suddenly the air got chilly. _**Leafbare is coming, need catmint. **_She stood up and exited camp, flickering her tail as she thought. Emberpool walked along the Twoleg border, sniffing for the catmint. "Hello there!" she jumped at the call and glanced over her shoulder to see a large, muscular white tom staring at her with bright green eyes. Emberpool turned around and noticed his black collar with a silver bell. "Kitty-pet.." she whispered to herself. "What's your name?" the tom asked curiously. "Emberpool..yours?" she answered cooly. "Forest cat! Wow, talking to a forest cat!" he exclaimed. "Oh my name is Leo by the way" he sheepishly added. "Nice to meet you, whats it like being a kitty-pet?" she asked. "Kitty-pet? I'd rather like to be called a house cat" he retorted. She rolled her eyes, "Whatever same thing" she sighed. "Well I think its great, knowing you'll be able to be fed, having a warm den to sleep in whenever, having a great nest to sleep in. And the food taste good" he smiled. "Oh" she murmured. **_That sounds_**** great!** "Why you ask?" he cut her train of thought off. "Just curious" she meowed. The air got heavy and he started to purr loudly. "Your cute" Leo commented. Emberpool's ears went hot, "Well I gotta go, see ya!" she found the catmint, grabbed some and took off.

"Emberpool! Where have you been?! Dawnstar has been looking for you!" a silver she-cat stomped up to her. "Lunacloud, I was just out for catmint. I'm fine and here now, here take the catmint to the storage. I'll go talk to Dawnstar" Emberpool meowed. Her apprentice growled and took the catmint to the medicine cat den. The red she-cat rolled her eyes and strolled over to the elder's den. "You were looking for me Dawnstar?" she interrupted the creamy-white she-cat's conversation with an elderly black and white she-cat. "Oh yes! I'll catch back with you Blackivy!" meowed the Windclan leader. Emberpool bowed her head to her old mother. "Hello Emberpool" Blackivy purred to her daughter. "Lets go Emberpool" Dawnstar called and trotted to her den and entered it. The medicine cat followed and sat down in front of her leader. "This morning..I got a message from Cedartooth and Squirrelstar" Dawnstar meowed quietly. "So?" Emberpool pushed her on. "They said...that one of your medicine cat's is going to make a hard decision, that will...change her life completely" Dawnstar continued. Emberpool stiffened. _**My old mentor and my father's sister and past leader said that? Whats that suppose to mean? **_"Emberpool, has Lunacloud been acting differently lately?" questioned the creamy-white she-cat. "Not from what I can see" the long-haired cat shook her head. "Just an odd message then.." Dawnstar looked at her paws. "Well go back to your den, report to me if you see Lunacloud starting to act strange" the leader dismissed the medicine cat. Emberpool nodded and walked off. _**Change her life completely..hmm.**_Emberpool went to the fresh-kill pile and grabbed a hare. "Mind if I eat with you?" a deep voiced cat asked. Emberpool looked over at the ginger and black tom and smiled. "Of course Patchnight" she purred. The two siblings sat in a shaded area and ate in complete silence. "Hey, can I ask you something?" the tom asked. "Hmm? Yes" she meowed, looking at him curiously. "Well I love..Skylily and she loves me back, do you think I should ask her to become mates with me?" he asked shyly. Emberpool looked shocked, her brother trained with her when they were apprentices. She never expected them to become mates. She shifted uneasily. "Well if you love her..and she loves you back..then yeah I think you should" she stammered. Patchnight smiled, "Thanks Emberpool, you always give the good advice!" he leaped up and buried his prey's bones and took off towards the spotted gray warrior. The medicine cat blinked, _**if only I could have a**__**mate.**_She shook her head and padded to the medicine cat's den.

Emberpool padded out early the next morning to the two-leg's territory. She stopped at the border and searched for Leo. "Ha! Got you! Wait! Stop! Emmy quit it! Enough! I'm suppose to win!" she heard him yowling. **_Is he getting attacked?! _**She raced and jumped onto the top of an wooden fence to see the tom fake-fighting with a small dog. Emberpool gasped. Leo whipped around and sparked up. "Emberpool!" he cheered happily. "What you doing playing with a dog?! The dog will tear you to pieces!" she confronted. "Aw no, Emmy is to sweet to! She's my humans dog and I live with her" he purred with laughter. "Oh" she looked away from embarrassment. "What you doing here anyway?" he asked and looked at her. "I want..I want to live with you..and become a house cat" she blushed as she stammered. Leo's eyes went big, "really?!" he gasped. "Yes" she smiled. "Great! C'mon! My humans will accept you quickly!" he exclaimed happily. "Wait.." she sighed, "I have to tell my clan..I can't just leave without telling" she meowed. "Oh ok! Be back before moon-high!" he called. Emberpool leaped off the fence and sprinted back to camp. "Dawnstar! Dawnstar! I have to tell you something!" the medicine cat yowled. The leader leaped up to her feet, "What Emberpool?!" she called. "Call for a clan meeting please" she begged. Dawnstar looked at her skeptical but leaped onto High Rock. "Cats that are able to catch their own prey! Come beneath High Boulder for a clan meeting!" Dawnstar called. The clan gathered around. Confused but curiously. "Emberpool has a announcement" she meowed. Emberpool leaped onto the boulder and called out. "Windclan cats! I'm sorry to say but I'm leaving my duties as medicine cat, to become a kitty-pet!" she cried out. Fur bristled as cats gasped. "I have fallen to the likings of a kitty-pet life so I must go. I'm sorry once again but Lunacloud will be a great medicine cat for Windclan, probably better than me." she meowed. Lunacloud looked at her mentor in shock. "So thats what Starclan meant.." Dawnstar muttered. "Well if thats what you want you can leave. It'll be a loss but I won't keep you hostage as an unhappy clan cat." the leader told her. Emberpool dipped her head, "thank you Dawnstar" she meowed. "Goodbye Windclan!" she leaped down and took off to Leo's den.

"Leo! Look! There's five of them!" Ember purred. "Their beautiful, what about names?" he asked. "The black and white tom should be Patch, the creamy-red one should be Dawn" she meowed. "And the red one should be Blaze" he added in. "Can't forget the white one, thats named Cleo" she purred. Leo smiled, "lets not leave out this little one" he looked down at the small red and white kit. "Luna" they both said at the same time.

**AC: Hey hoped you enjoyed! The rest will come soon! These cats are made up by me but credit to Erin Hunter for the clan.**


	2. A cat who wants to be leader

**I want it to be me!**

_A starry she-cat sat alone in the sky, "He will be the one.." she whispered to herself. A starry-brown tom appeared next to her, "Hello Timestar" the cat purred. The starry-blue she-cat glanced up, "Greetings Tallfeet" Timestar meowed to the dead warrior. The RiverClan tom sat down next to the ShadowClan leader. "What you thinking about?" he asked. "Dawnstripe's kits..you know the little creamy-brown tom?" she questioned back. Tallfeet blinked, "Fadekit? Yeah, what about him?" he asked. "He's going to be special...very special" she whispered. "How? He doesn't seem special, just like another kit to me. His sister Whistlekit though, has her father's looks. But Dawnstripe..if only she loved me.." he meowed. "We're not talking about you Tallfeet" she retorted and stood up. "You wouldn't know anyway, your not ShadowClan" she hissed and walked off. "Well ok then" he rolled his eyes._

"Fadepaw get back here!" hissed a large tabby gray tom. The long-legged apprentice ran from the older apprentice. "Leave me alone Stonepaw!" he snapped and leaped onto a branch of a tree. Stonepaw didn't know how to climb, he growled and circled the tree. The cream-brown tom sighed and sat down. "Just stop, your not going to get me. It wasn't me who told Midnightscar that you snuck out of camp to talk to Heatherpaw" he meowed softly. Fadepaw for once did not go behind his rival apprentice's back. Why would he tell Stonepaw's mentor that he was meeting with a ThunderClan apprentice? It was none of his business. "Yes it was!" the gray apprentice hissed, "Midnightscar said it was a tom that told him and he couldn't tell me who!" Stonepaw retorted. "Doesn't mean it was me!" Fadepaw side with annoyance. "Its only me, you, and Stormpaw" he growled then the cream and brown tom froze. Stormepaw..."Did you ever think Stormpaw might of told him?" he asked Stonepaw. The tabby thought, "Maybe" he murmured then shot a glare at Fadepaw, "Your lucky this time mouse heart" he muttered and took off to find his brother. Fadepaw sighed, "Drama" he muttered and jumped down.

"And for now and on you should be known has Fadepelt!" yowled Ratstar. "Fadepelt! Fadepelt!" the cats of ShadowClan chanted. The cream and brown tom felt proud, he licked Ratstar's shoulder and jumped down to join his sister, Whistlesong. "Hello Fadepelt" purred the light brown she-cat. He licked the top of her head. "We're warriors now!" he meowed happily. "Just notice?" she teased. "Shut up" he nudged her playfully. "Congrats Fadepelt and Whistlesong" meowed a strong voiced tom. The siblings turned to see Stonewhisker and Stormsky. Fadepelt nodded, "Thanks Stonewhisker" he meowed. Stonewhisker smiled at Whistlesong who blushed. Fadepelt's fur went up, stay away from her you fox heart he thought. Stormsky sighed, "If only Poolfrost was here to see you guys get your warrior names" meowed the gray and white tabby tom. Fadepelt blinked, Poolfrost was a pure white she-cat with light gray paws and ears. She was a beautiful she-cat but also was the medicine cat apprentice. Her round blue eyes reminded him of a river. Fadepelt sighed, if only she was a warrior. "You ok?" Whistlesong looked concerned. "Fine" he meowed and stretched. "Whistlesong, want to go hunting with me?" Stonewhisker asked shyly. "Sure!" purred the she-cat, they both ran out of camp. "Hmph" he watched them. "You know he's going to ask her to be his mate right?" Stormsky sat next to the cream and brown warrior. "What!?" Fadepelt exclaimed. "Yep, Stonewhisker loves her, and he says Whistlesong loves him back." meowed the tabby. "Crazy right?" Fadepelt looked back at the camp entrance, his face saddened. He didn't want his sister to have a mate, especially Stonewhisker as a mate, he'd rather have Stormsky or Foxcloud or even Spiderheart! He looked at his paws, he didn't like anyone that way. He knows Pineriver likes him, but he just doesn't feel the same. "Fadepelt?" Stormsky brought the tom out of his thought. "What?" he asked then looked up to see the ShadowClan deputy, Frogleap in front of him. "Do you want to go on a ThunderClan border patrol with me, Pineriver and Stormsky, Fadepelt?" the grumpy black and white tom asked. "Uh yeah sure" Fadepelt stammered. "Then lets go" Frogleap growled and padded off with Stormsky behind him. "C'mon Fadepelt, lets go" a long-haired brown-black she-cats tail ran down his spine. He looked over to see yellow eyes staring at him, Pineriver. "Ok.." he stood up quickly and trotted after Stormsky and Frogleap, Pineriver a tail length behind him.

Fadepelt stood next to Pineriver, his eyes gleamed as he stared down at his two kits. Maplekit and Molekit. Molekit was a cream and brown tom like him while Maplekit was a very fluffy white she-cat with brown and red patches everywhere. Molekit had his mother's, Pineriver's, yellow eyes while Maplekit had one yellow eye and one green eye. Fadepelt glanced over to see his sister Whistlesong with her 3 moon old kits, Splashkit, Shadekit, and Hollowkit. I now have my own kits..and my nieces and nephew...whats more to life? He thought to himself with a smile. Suddenly he turned to see Poolfrost bad in with borage leaves in her mouth. She gave a tiny nod to Fadepelt so the warrior could move over. Fadepelt did so. He watched Pineriver eat the leaves with a sour look to her face. "I know, they suck but it will help with your milk supply so Molekit and Maplekit can eat" Poolfrost purred with sympathy. "Frogstar's coming" whispered Ivyheart, the old queen padded over and sat next to Whistlesong so Fadepelt can take her spot so all the cats can fit in the nursery. The older black and white tom padded in and looked around. "Morning" he meowed then looked at Pineriver's kits. He's Pineriver's former mentor and he smiled. "They're good looking, what are their names?" he asked softly. The brown-black she-cat smiled and looked at her small kits. "The cream and brown one is Molekit, he has my yellow eyes. Then there is Maplekit, the one that is white with red and brown patches everywhere. She has my yellow eye then my father's green eye" she purred and can't a accepting look from her former mentor. "Well Splashkit, Shadekit, and Hollowkit will have some friends now" he meowed and gave a last nod before padding out of the nursery. Pineriver sighed happily and looked at Fadepelt, "Can you please go get Lizardfur? I think its best if she met her grand-kits" she meowed. Her mate nodded and exited the nursery, heading to the elders den. No one expected Pineriver and Fadepelt to be mates, but secretly Fadepelt still had feelings for his sister's mate's sister, Poolfrost.

"Cats old enough to catch their own prey! Come for a meeting under Fallen Branch!" Frogstar yowled. Fadepelt padded with Foxcloud the russet tom smirked, "Your sister's kits are becoming apprentices today, who do you think are going to be their mentors?" he asked, "No idea" Fadepelt meowed. He sat down behind his former mentor Lionscratch and other clan mate Swiftfeet. Fadepelt gave a shrug of excitement. Why? Last night while on evening patrol their former deputy, Midnightscar got killed by a fox. Thats not why he was excited, he mourned Stonewhisker's former mentor but he's now excited. Because Frogstar must choose a new deputy. Fadepelt already had one apprentice, Twoeyes, now has another apprentice whose 11 moons old, also known as Badgerpaw. He looked over at his apprentice who was sitting next to Moonpaw and Shadowpaw, his siblings. Fadepelt smiled and looked back at Frogstar, he was available for deputy position. "We have few announcements today! First we'll start of with Stonewhisker and Whistlesong's kits! Splashkit, Hollowkit, and Shadekit please step up" he meowed. He looked over to the small 6 moon old kits, who were shaking with nervousness. "Hollowkit" he firmly looked at the big dark gray tom. "From now on until you get your warrior name you shall be known as Hollowpaw, your mentor will be Lionscratch!" he meowed, Hollowpaw licked his leader's shoulder and leaped down to touch noses with his mentor. The larger golden-brown tom purred with happiness. "Shadekit" Frogstar took back Fadepelt's attention, the cream and brown tom looked at his sister's tortoiseshell daughter. Shadekit was the smallest but got the fiercest attitude. "Shadekit from now until you get your warrior name you shall be known as Shadepaw, your mentor will be Foxcloud" he licked the small she-cat's shoulder before letting her join her mentor. Foxcloud smiled and touched her nose, this is second apprentice. Twoeyes's sister, Blackspider was his first apprentice. Even though the russet tom was 12 moons older than Fadepelt! "Splashkit, you shall be known as Splashpaw until you get your warrior name, your mentor will be Stormsky" he meowed and licked the light gray and white tom's shoulder. Splashpaw leaped down to meet noses with his uncle. Fadepelt smiled, they got good mentors he thought. "Moving on, I have to announce the new deputy" yowled Frogstar, that caught Fadepelt's attention even more! "It was a tragic death of Midnightscar who bravely defended his patrol from a fox, who was ran out of our territory into WindClan's from Lionscratch and Moonpaw. But we have to move on, and now, I say our new deputy" Fadepelt's paws got tingly. "Fadepelt!" Frogstar yowled.

Fadepelt nosed Pineriver as his kits played with Shadepelt and Splashstorm. He smiled, he's been deputy for a season now and is hoping to be leader. Through the season there were a lot of battles with ThunderClan and WindClan. The clan lost Foxcloud, Littlerock, Swiftfeet, and Flamerat. He looked at his former apprentice Badgerfur, he was talking with his sister Moonheart. He watched as his son, Molepaw stalk the gray and black tom's tail. Fadepelt smiled. He never wishes Frogstar to loose his lives but he really wants to be leader, what warrior doesn't? After his kits grew out of the nursery Pineriver never left the nursery. She's now a queen who hangs out with expecting queen, Icefoot. He looked at the heavily pregnant blue she-cat with white paws. Her dark amber eyes searched for her mate, Lionscratch. The golden-brown tom was out on a hunting patrol. Suddenly a eery yowl bursted through camp. "Frogstar is dead!" it was Stormsky. Fadepelt leaped to his paws, "What happened?!" he exclaimed. "Foxes are attacking, we're still fighting them off" he panted. The gray and white tom's pelt was soaked with blood. "We need help!" Fadepelt sighed, "Stormsky stay here, Poolfrost take care of him! Goldentail, Molepaw, Shadepelt, and Hollowcave, come with me" he yowled and took off with his son right behind him. Fadepelt saw blood and the russet pelts of foxes. Lionscratch was on one's back while Whistlesong was defending her dead leader's body. Goldentail ran ahead of me, she nipped at the fox Lionscratch was on its back. Molepaw swiped at the face of the fox who was trying to get to Frogstar's body. Hollowcave and Shadepelt joined him. The deputy tackled and bit into one of the foxes flank. The fox gave a yowl of pain and took off. Lionscratch fell off and Goldentail came to his side. He nodded a thanks to his sister. Fadepelt smiled, and turned where Whistlesong was fighting off that one fox. That fox took off after its friend the other cats were panting and blood was everywhere. "Any bad injuries?" he called to his clan mates. "Only a scratch on my nose and hind leg" meowed Shadepelt. "I got a long scratch on my back" meowed Whistlesong. "I got a deep cut on my shoulder and flank" Hollowcave panted. "Only a nicked ear" Molepaw meowed proudly. "Got a bruised leg and a bloody flank" Lionscratch growled. "Only a scratch on my nose" Goldentail finished. Fadepelt nodded, "Lionscratch take Whistlesong and Hollowcave back to camp, Molepaw go with them" he meowed. The cats nodded and disappeared through the growth. He turned back to his leader's lifeless body. "Frogstar.." he meowed loudly, hoping that wasn't his last life. "Its his last life" Shadepelt meowed sadly. Fadepelt dug his claws into the ground. "Fadepelt..your going to be leader now" whispered a faint voice. Foxcloud! The deputy looked around for the dark russet tom. No where to be seen.

Fadestar sat beside Poolfrost, the she-cat sighed. "No way we can be together now" meowed the smaller cat. Fadestar blinked, its been 2 moons since he became leader. Stonewhisker was his deputy. "We couldn't anyway, no matter what" the tom replied. Poolfrost looked at her paws sadly, "I know" she meowed. "Hows Maplepatch?" he changed the subject. "A brilliant medicine cat, when I pass she's going to heal the clan greatly" purred the gray and white she-cat. Fadestar smiled, "Great" he meowed. "And Molepelt?" she asked. "Great warrior, I think I'm going to make him mentor of Dapplekit" he meowed. "He'd do good with her, what about Lilykit and Blackkit?" Poolfrost asked. "Lilykit will get Shadowfire, Blackkit probably will get Twoeyes" he meowed. "Great ideas of mentors" the medicine cat meowed. "Do you love Pineriver?" asked the she-cat. "Course, I love both of you two" meowed the leader. "Oh.." Poolfrost stood up and padded away. Confused Fadestar shrugged, he stood up and stretched. He examined camp, he saw Lionscratch talking with Moonheart and Twoeyes, Molepelt was chatting with Maplepatch. Shadepelt soon joined them. Hollowcave was talking with his apprentice Dawnpaw. Splashstorm padded to a place for himself to eat his thrush. His eyes soon rested upon the nursery where Lilykit was play wrestling with Dapplekit while Blackkit watched. Icefoot was grooming herself while new queens Moonheart and Goldentail chatted. His eyes planted on the elder's den. Ivyheart and Maskflame shared tongues. "I'm leader now..and I'll lead this clan with all my will, strength and faith!" he meowed to himself.


	3. A cat who is always happy

**Why so happy?**

_"Lunaheart, are they healthy?" a worried first time mother stared down at her two kits. Lunaheart laughed, "Of course Dewsong, you got yourself a tom and she-cat" she meowed. "Which is the tom and which is the she-cat?" Dewsong asked with relief. "The large, gray and brown one is the tom" the medicine cat meowed, "and the smaller, dark gray kit is the she-cat" she informed the blue-gray queen. Dewsong smiled, "The tom should be Cliffkit and the she-cat shall be Ashkit" purred the queen. "Suits them" Lunaheart meowed. "Lunaheart? Are they born? Mistlight is still trying to get in, she's hardy for a elder" a small dark brown tom asked. "Yes Mudpaw, thank you for keeping Dewsong's mother away, she should know better though. Being a retired queen" she gave a sympathetic look to Dewsong. Which the blue-gray she-cat chuckled. "Just get her in here before she has a heart attack". Lunaheart laughed, "Of course" she mewed and walked out of the nursery. "Mistlight your allowed to go in now" she meowed. The large light gray she-cat shoved the white she-cat out of the way and into the nursery. Almost pushing the medicine cat over. Her apprentice ran up, "you ok Lunaheart?" he helped his mentor up. "Yes Mudpaw" she shook her fur. She looked over her shoulder, "Them kits are going to be a handful" and with that, she trotted to the medicine cat den with Mudpaw a whisker length behind her._

**ThunderClan Allegiances**

**Leader-**

_Mousestar: light gray and brown tom with bright amber eyes._

**Deputy-**

_Brightlily: a brown she-cat with a ginger patch on her chest and ginger paws._

**Medicine Cat-**

_Lunaheart: a medium-furred white she-cat with large gray eyes._

**Medicine Cat Apprentices-**

_Mudleaf: A small, dark brown tom with small, almond gray-green eyes._

**Warriors-**

_Drypath: a mottled brown she-cat with messy fur, looking like dry dirt. She has light amber eyes._

_Ashpelt: a large, dark gray tom with spotted white dots on his paws. His eyes are a golden-amber eyes._

_Stormshine: a blue-gray she-cat with long whiskers and green eyes. Dewsong's sister._

_Badgertree: a dark gray tom with long black stripes and a brown muzzle. He has hazel eyes._

_Leafember: a large dark ginger tom with a light brown tabby markings. He has small blue eyes. Brightlily's father._

_Moongaze: a small silver tabby she-cat with light crystal blue eyes._

_Sandpetal: a sandy colored she-cat with dark blue eyes. Drypath's aunt._

_Nightflower: a ebony black she-cat with a white tipped tail and large dark amber eyes._

**Apprentices-**

Morningpaw: A small tortoiseshell and gray she-cat with amber eyes. Sorrelpaw's and Blazepaw's sister. Mousestar's daughter. Her mentor is Nightflower.

Sorrelpaw: a large dark calico tom with green eyes. Morningpaw's and Blazepaw's brother. Mousestar's son. Leafember's apprentice

Blazepaw: a dark gray tom with a white marking on his forehead with a blaze mark. Morningpaw's and Sorrelpaw's brother. Mousestar's son. Moongaze's apprentice

**Queens-**

_Dewsong: A blue-gray she-cat with light amber eyes. Mistlight's daughter. (Kits-Cliffkit and Ashkit)_

_Mothsong: a golden-brown she-cat with green eyes. (Expecting Badgertree's kits)_

_Poppyfur: a tortoiseshell she-cat with blue-green eyes._

**Kits-**

_Cliffkit: a gray and brown tom with dark amber eyes._

_Ashkit: a dark gray she-cat with light amber eyes._

**Elders-**

_Mistlight: A blue-gray she-cat with green eyes. Dewsong's and Stormshine's mother. Retired queen._

_Heathernose: a light brown she-cat with blue eyes. Retired warrior._

_Sunleaf: a long-haired ginger tom with blue eyes. Retired medicine cat._

_Boulderheart: a large, ragged tom with blue eyes and light gray fur. Retired deputy._

"Cliffkit! Ashkit! Come back, right now!" yowled Dewsong. The two kits giggled and kept running off to the elders den. Sunleaf lifted his head and smirked, "what you two trouble makers doing?" Ashkit jumped over him and hid behind him. "Mother wants to wash us, so we ran" Cliffkit explained. "I see" the tom laughed. "You should go back to Dewsong, your worrying and tiring her out" it was Mistlight's stern voice. Cliffkit shrank so did Ashkit. "Sorry" they both muttered in sync. "Now go" the elder ordered. The two 6 moon old kits took off back to the nursery. Mousestar and Lunaheart watched them run by. "Happy you chose to be a medicine cat?" the leader question the she-cat. "Yep" Lunaheart giggled. The two kits slowed down but stopped to hear Dewsong's worrying voice, talking to Poppyfur. They eavesdropped. "When should I tell them their father died before they were born?" the queen asked the older queen. "Now would be time, their going to be apprentices in a sunrise" meowed the tortoiseshell queen. "True" Dewsong dropped her head. "Daddy's dead?" Cliffkit asked, Ashkit small body hiding behind her brother's body. "Cliffkit!" gasped the blue-gray she-cat. "Why didn't you tell us?!" wailed the tom. "Please let me explain" she pleaded. Ashkit wandered to her nest, staring at the ground. Dad's dead? She told us he was on a quest. She thought. "You said he was on a quest" snarled her bigger brother. "Cliffkit don't talk to me in that voice. I only said that to get your minds off of him! I was waiting to tell you the truth when you two got older" she growled. "How are we suppose to trust you now?!" he demanded. "I..I don't know" she sighed. "Please forgive me" she begged. Cliffkit looked away, growling. "No" he said stubbornly. "I do" Ashkit piped up. "Thanks Ashkit" she said gratefully. "I am sorry again for lying to you guys" she looked at her kits with worried eyes. Cliffkit snorted and stalked out of the den.

"Ashpaw? Can I ask you a question?" the small gray she-cat was awaken by her brother's voice. "Huh? Oh yes" she looked up with a blank look. "How can you forgive Dewsong? She lied to us about our father! She made stuff up, how can you trust her too?!" he cried out. "She's my mother..I forgave her because cats make mistake..no body is perfect" Ashpaw meowed quietly. Cliffpaw blinked and thought for a minute before glaring at her. "Your a fool" he hissed and turned his back on him. Ashpaw frowned and put her head down. You'll understand someday, she thought. "Get up" her mentor, Brightlily prodded the small apprentice. "Ok, ok!" Ashpaw meowed and stood up quickly. She glanced over at her brother's nest..it was empty. He must be out with Ashpelt, she thought. "What are we doing today?" she asked the deputy, trotting after Brightlily. "Checking WindClan border, then some battle training" she meowed. "Ok, cool!" she meowed cheerfully. Brightlily nodded, she exited the camp with her apprentice. Ashpaw noticed Cliffpaw's angry stare at her. You should be happy to have parents, the she-cat thought. Ashpaw excitedly bolted in front of her mentor, she heard her laugh. Soon they ended up to to the WindClan border, to encounter a patrol. Brightlily didn't seem to be bothered by that, she padded over to the spot to mark their border. "Don't think about it mouse brain" hissed a tabby warrior. With narrowed eyes Brightlily turned, "excuse me?" she grunted. Ashpaw padded behind her mentor eyeing the patrol. It was the tabby, a blue-gray tom, and a small ginger tom. Probably the tabby's apprentice. "You heard me Brightlily!" hissed the tom. "Your really going to pick a fight Brackenheart?" growled Brightlily. "Is that your pathetic apprentice?" hissed the blue-gray warrior. "Shut up Riverfur! She's the best apprentice I ever had!" the she-cat snapped at the WindClan tom. "Squirrelpaw could probably beat her in a fight" snorted Brackenheart. Ashpaw lowered her ears in sadness. "Just cause he's 3 moons older than her doesn't mean she's weak!" Brightlily hissed. "She looks like a kit!" Riverfur. "Not even close!" Ashpaw spoke up with a growl. "Look! She thinks she's tough!" Squirrelpaw teased. Brackenheart and Riverfur laughed. "Enough!" the ThunderClan deputy snarled. "Lets go Ashpaw, lets stop wasting our time on these fox hearts" she muttered and began to pad away, Ashpaw started to follow until she heard a yowl. Brackenheart leaped in the air before Brightlily could turn around, he landed on her back. Instantly breaking her spine as a instant death. "Thats what you get Brightlily" Brackenheart growled. "No! Brightlily!" Ashpaw yowled. She saw her mentor not moving. She leaped and slashed Brackenhearts cheek. "Get out of here you fox heart!" she hissed and watch Brackenheart pad back to his territory, he looked over his shoulder and laughed. Ashpaw turned back to her mentor and crouched down. "Brightlily? Wake up.." she nudged the deputy. "Please!" tears slipped down her face. She stood up and pelted to camp. "Help! WindClan attacked Brightlily! She won't get up!" Ashpaw wailed when she reached camp. Mousestar's fur bristled, "Sorrelcloud, Leafember, Dewsong, and Nightflower! Come with me" he ordered and took off out of camp, his warriors following. "Are you hurt?" Lunaheart trotted over to the shaking apprentice. Ashpaw shook her head. "She won't wake up.." she whispered. "Shh, come on" she led the gray she-cat to the medicine cat den.

Its been awhile since Ashlight's mentor, Brightlily died. Mousestar chose Stormshine as his deputy and Badgertree was her new mentor. She mourned Brightlily for 2 days then became her cheery self. Cats wondered how she could grief that quick. She groomed her dark gray fur. Her brother also became a warrior, his warrior name is Cliffpelt. He barely talks to anymore, still mad at her for forgiving her mother and trusting her. She still happy though, and it doesn't seem to bother her as much. Sadly Sunleaf, Mistlight, and Heathernose died last Fall-Leaf from white cough. They were the oldest cats in the clan so sooner or later they would of passed from old age. But the clan had 2 warriors move to the elders den. Leafember and Sandpetal. Boulderheart seemed happy to have den mates again. Well Poppyfur has had her last litter, two kits. Brightkit and Sunkit. She was Brightlily's mother and Sunkit was her cousin. Cliffpelt has a apprentice though, one of Mothsong's kits Lilypaw. Nightflower got Lilypaw's brother Littlepaw, and Sorrelcloud got Onepaw has his apprentice. Ashlight got really close to Blazepelt, she actually loves him and hopes he loves her back. Morningleaf, Sorrelcloud's and Blazepelt's sister. She's moved to the nursery, expecting Ashpelt's kits. Poppyfur still is in the nursery, after her kits become apprentices, she's going to join her mate, Leafember, in the elders den. Ashlight wandered to the fresh-kill pile, sniffing out the warmest and newest prey. She picked out two plump mice for Leafember and Boulderheart. Then she picked out a thrush for Sandpetal. Their favorites, she padded over to the den and dropped the prey. Sandpetal was already out of the den, sun bathing. She opened her eyes and smiled. "Ashlight! Hello, how are you? Oh is that thrush for me?" she greeted the young warrior. Ashlight giggled, "yes Sunpetal" she nudged the thrush towards the sandy colored she-cat. "Yum" the she-cat licked her lips and began to eat. "Boulderheart and Leafember" Ashlight called into the den for the two toms. Slowly the toms padded their way out of the den. "What?" Boulderheart muttered grumpily. "I got prey for you two" Ashlight purred. As quick as a flash the two toms perked up. The gray cat gave the two toms the mice. "Thanks Ashlight!" purred Leafember. Boulderheart nodded a thanks to the warrior. Ashlight purred and walked away. "Ashlight! Want to go hunting with Sorrelcloud, Dewsong, and me?" Stormshine called to his niece. "Sure!" Ashlight ran over to the warriors. She brushed pelts with her mother, Dewsong. Sorrelcloud nodded to Ashlight who returned a nod. "Lets go" Stormshine meowed.

Ashlight was eat a plump mole, its been 2 sunrises since she moved to the nursery. Brightpaw was her apprentice until Ashlight became a queen, Ashpelt took over Brightpaw. Sunpaw was Dewsong's apprentice. Morningleaf kits are close to becoming apprentices, she had 4 kits! Two toms and two she-cats. The biggest one was a black and white tom named Patchkit, the other tom was named Graykit since he was a dark gray tabby. One she-cat was called Mistykit due to her light gray-blue fur. And finally the last kit, a she-cat was a black kit, her name? Shadowkit. Ashlight watched the 5 moon old kits play, she smiled. Poppyfur had moved to the elders den to join her mate. But a moon ago a group of foxes attacked camp, killing Mousestar, Boulderheart, Sandpetal, Lunaheart, and Lilypetal. Poppyfur is still mourning of her lost daughter. Now Stormshine is leader, named Stormstar, he already lost 2 lives. He chose Drypath as his deputy. Mudleaf became full medicine cat and can't wait to get a apprentice. Even though he grieves the loss of his mentor. But through all this sadness Ashlight stayed strong and is cheerful as ever. Still Cliffpelt doesn't speak to her and she knows her brother wants his first apprentice badly. Maybe one of Morningleaf's kits will be. Morningleaf sees Shadowkit being a medicine cat, due to her need to help and care. Ashlight herself was hoping one of her kits would want to be Mudfur's apprentice. Well its whoever gets there first. "Miss me?" it was a voice of Blazepelt. Ashlight smiled, "a little bit" she purred as his tail brushed her back. "How was border patrol?" the gray queen asked. "Good, no ShadowClan trouble, but Cliffpelt was being grumpy as ever" the tom sighed and sat down. "Nothing new then" Ashlight muttered. He still hasn't got over Dewsong lying to us about their father. "Who else went with you?" she questioned. "Drypath, Cliffpelt, and Onesight" he meowed. "Great group of cats" Ashlight commented. "So, how many kits you think we'll have?" Blazepelt asked. "I hope 3" she meowed. "Why?" he asked. "I don't know, I think 3 is a fair number of kits" she answered. "I see" the tom smiled. "Well I'm going to chat with Littlehare and Ashpelt, see ya!" he licked her cheek before trotting over to the two toms. "Bye" she called after him. She buried her moles bones and thanked StarClan for the prey. Then turn and padded into the nursery.

A queen let out a painful yowl, it was Ashlight, she was kitting. "Push!" Mudfur meowed. Blazepelt was pacing outside of the nursery, worried and nervous. Sorrelcloud made sure the tom didn't sneak into the nursery. "Keep going!" the medicine cat urged. Soon 3 little bodies of kits laid next to their mother's belly. "You have two toms and a she-cat..wait" he nudged one of the toms. Then began fiercely licking the kit. "Whats wrong?" the queen craned her neck to look at Mudfur and her son. Mudfur stopped and hanged his head. "The kit is dead" he whispered. "NO!" she wailed out and grabbed her dead kit and pulled him close. Blazepelt froze and perked his ears at his mate's cry. "Ashlight!" he called and shoved Sorrelcloud out of the way and ran into the nursery, he stopped to find his mate mourning a small black and gray kit. "Ashlight..?" he whispered. Ashlight looked up with tears, "he's dead..we lost one of our sons" she stammered. Blazepelt rushed over and comforted his mate. Mudfur looked at the mates, "Its time to name the kits" he meowed. "Well the one we just lost..should name Stripekit, due to his black stripes" Blazepelt meowed. "Have a safe trip to StarClan Stripekit" Ashlight buried her nose into her lifeless kit. "The other tom is a dark gray and white tom..Cinderkit?" he asked. "Yes..the she-kit is white...Whitekit" she meowed quietly. Mudfur nodded, "I'll bring Stormstar in so he can see and tell the clan" he meowed before standing up and disappearing. "I failed..." Ashlight meowed quietly. "What you talking about?" Blazepelt licked her fur over and over again. "Losing Stripekit" she whispered. "No its not! Ashlight your the happiest cat in this clan! Don't put yourself down, it was StarClan's choice" he reassured. "Plus, be glad we still have two kits" he meowed. Ashlight shook her head, "your right" she murmured. The queen looked at her kits and smiled. "Ashlight, Blazepelt" purred Stormstar as the gray leader padded in. Then he froze when he saw Stripekit. "I'm sorry.." he whispered to his niece. "He's with StarClan now" Blazepelt reported to him. Stormstar nodded. "Any others?" he asked. "Yes, a she-cat and tom" Ashlight meowed, licking her kits. "Names?" Stormstar questioned. "Whitekit and Cinderkit" Blazepelt licked Ashlight's ear. "Very well, I will tell the clan" the leader dipped her head and padded out. "They'll be the best ThunderClan cats ever" Blazepelt purred.

Ashlight laid next to Nightflower in the elders den, smiling. She's been a elder for 12 moons now, Nightflower became a elder 13 moons before her. Ashlight watched Stormstar talk to Sorrelcloud, his new deputy. Drypath died 4 moons ago dew to white cough. One of Morningleaf's kits, Shadowkit became a medicine cat. Now known has Shadowpool. Mudfur is old but still alive. Her two kits, Whitekit and Cinderkit are warriors now. Known as Whiteblaze and Cinderash. Stormstar was nice to name them after us. Sadly Blazepelt died 3 moons before she became a elder, along with Onesight and Cliffpelt, a battle with RiverClan. But Ashlight is still happy. Cliffpelt got Morningleaf's kit, Patchkit as his apprentice, now Patchkit is Patchstorm. Her two other kits, Graykit and Mistykit are now called, Grayflight and Mistyclaw. Whiteblaze's mentor was Littlehare and Cinderash mentor was Moongaze. Actually Moongaze is a queen now with 3 kits, who are 2 moons old. Her mate is Littlehare. Her kits names are Silverkit, Firekit, and Bramblekit. Morningleaf stayed in the nursery as a queen. Brightpaw and Sunpaw are now called Brightpelt and Sunsky. Ashlight had a amazing life, she reached all her goals. Becoming a warrior, taking care and hunting for her clan, getting a mate and having kits. Now she can relax and live her life out until she passes. Ashlight is barely ever sad. She is/was the most happiest ThunderClan cat in the clan.


End file.
